Strange Markings
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Sarah is a mysterious girl with a dangerous past, magic hair, and a heart set upon vengeance. What happens when her vast knowledge of the Dark Arts sends her on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Markings**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Tangled, or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sarah is a mysterious girl with a dangerous past, magic hair, and a heart set upon vengeance. What happens when her vast knowledge of the Dark Arts sends her on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?**

**Godric's Hallow, Christmas Eve**

Sarah scowled as she pulled her winter cloak in tighter to warm her freezing body. She passed by a home, where she dared to peek inside the window. Her heart filled with great sadness and anger when she saw three little Muggle children were hanging up their stockings on the fireplace. That could've been her, if not for the Dark Lord.

She was pulled from her thoughts by two figures who were bundled up for the cold. One was clearly a young woman with brown curly hair and a purple parka. The other was a man, about the same age as his companion, with untidy black hair and glasses.

Sarah recognized them immeaditly, from the dreams that she had been having since the Dark Lord was reborn.

The seventeen year old daughter of mixed bloods began to follow Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, keeper sure to not be sighted. The two teenagers that she was following came to a stop outside the cemetery. Sarah quickly made a decision to gain their trust.

She snuck past them and made the way to the back of the cemertry, where she knew the single gravestone was. And sure enough, there it was.

_James and Lily Potter._

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

That was all that was written on the slad of granite.

Sarah waved her wand and made a wreath of red roses, while baby breaths, and white and red poinsettias appear. She laid the two wreathes onto the grave, in sight of Harry and Hermione before bowing her head in respect and uttering a prayer for the dead parents. She didn't move as she felt Harry's presence next to her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her suddenly, interrupting her in mid prayer.

"Sarah, I'm running from the Dark Lord," she whispered, looking up to meet his green eyes. "Just like you are."

"How did you-" Harry started to say, but Sarah cut him off.

"It's a terribly long story, and one that can be saved for another time, if you don't mind," she interrupted him. "You are looking for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes the secret to how he can be resurrected from the dead, are you not?" Harry only gaped at her. "I can help you."

_Way to go Sarah,_ her brain sassed her. She bit the inside of her mouth, knowing that she would be refused.

"How can you help us?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I have an extensive knowledge about the Dark Arts and spells," was all that she offered him before turning to the grave again. "You can refuse me, or accept."

"How do we know that you aren't going to turn us in to Snatchers?" asked Hermione, overhearing what they were talking about.

"You don't; it's a risk you are going to have to take," was all that Sarah said before a harsh wind snapped the hood of her cloak down, exposing her face for Harry and Hermione to see.

Sarah was a stunning seventeen year old girl, with brown black hair that was in a thick braid, with different shades of blue streaking throughout her braid, her eyes were a piercing shade of turquoise that carried every emotion that a child her age should never want to experience and a full mouth the shade of blood. Her nose was tiny and pixielike, her cheekbones were high and defined, and her exotically shaped eyes were fringed with long, thick lashes that should've been illegal. She wore all black- a long sleeved turtleneck, jeans, knee high boots, gloves, a belt, a scarf, and a heavy cloak. She carried a small messenger bag that was hidden beneath her cloak and a long slender pouch that looked to hold her wand.

Just as quickly as her hood was tossed from her face, Sarah yanked it back up, preventing the two young wizards from seeing anything else.

"So, might I have your answer?" she drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Markings**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Tangled, or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sarah is a mysterious girl with a dangerous past, magic hair, and a heart set upon vengeance. What happens when her vast knowledge of the Dark Arts sends her on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?**

Sarah trudged alongside of Harry and Hermione as they followed Bathilda Bagshot to her house. Sarah had a tickling feeling on her nose, like there was a spider torturing her. She knew that something bad was going to happen. What it was, she didn't know.

Finally, they arrived at her house and entered. Harry and Bathilda went upstairs while Hermione and Sarah stayed downstairs.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked Sarah as they waited for Harry to return.

"I'm part seeress," Sarah answered carefully. She really didn't want to dive into her family's heritage; it was something that she herself was still investigating.

"You mean you can see into the future?" Hermione looked like she didn't believe Sarah, which was fine by her.

"In a way," she answered cryptically, spying a book on an armchair. To her disgust, it was none other than The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. She flipped the book open to a random page and began reading, hoping to avoid the witch's questions.

They were silent for a few more minutes until Sarah's enhanced hearing picked up what sounded like hissing coming from upstairs. She motioned for Hermione to be silent as she crept up the stairs, her wand already in her hand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ cried Sarah when she barged into the attic and saw that Bathi;da Bagshot had turned into a snake and was attacking Harry. Her quick thinking spell made the snake go stiff as a board as she lowered her wand to walk over to Harry.

"You harmed?" she asked him breezily, keeping an eye on the snake, whose eyes were following their every movement. Sarah hoisted Harry up by grabbing ahold of his wrist; once he was up, she turned her attention to Hermione, who stood in the doorway in awe of the quick thinking witch. "Come on, we'd better get out of here if we don't want He-Who-is-a-Jackass to hunt us down and have us for dinner."

Hermione nodded before grabbing ahold of Harry and Sarah's hands and Appariting them from the house to the Forest of Dean.

_**I know, I know, really short and unexciting. But I do pray and hope that all my faithful readers are starting to grasp a better understanding of Sarah. I shall update when I have two reviews. Is that asking too much, people? TWO bloody reviews? Come on, it'll only take like half a minute!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Markings**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Tangled, or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sarah is a mysterious girl with a dangerous past, magic hair, and a heart set upon vengeance. What happens when her vast knowledge of the Dark Arts sends her on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Sarah is not a Mary Sue. Her flaws are: warped sense of humor (not evil), doesn't trust easily and hides things/ is secretive.**

Later that evening, after Hermione had set up the wards that guarded their camp, Sarah could be found cleaning her wand. It was her most prized procession. Rare mahogany rosewood, 16 inches, with the hair of a female unicorn, crushed dragon spine, and feather of a crow, it had cost her a fair price to make it by hand but it had done its service for well over seven years.

"That's a nice wand."

Sarah barely flinched as Hermione sat next to her, watching as the mixed blood witch carefully cleaned her wand.

"Made it myself when I was about ten," she shrugged. "It took the better part of a year just to make the core and place it inside the hollow shell. And then when I casted my first spell, I knew that I had done a fine job of making a wand."

"Wow." Hermione blinked several times before examining the wand from a distance of two feet. "I didn't know that someone could make a wand."

Sarah snorted quietly. "Well it does cost a hefty price because if you're following instructions from a book, like with what I did, then you'll need a bomb shelter, a fire suit and a bulletproof shield."

Hermione thought this to be hysterical and only sobered when Sarah asked what was so funny.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Hermione asked Sarah, who sent her a patronizing look.

"Very," was all that Sarah said before turning her attention back to cleaning her wand. "After this, I'm going hunting. Do you have a preference- deer or squirrel?"

~oOo~

Sarah returned from an unsuccessful hunt to find that Harry and Hermione were staring into silence. She entered the tent and placed her bow and quiver of arrows onto her bed efore joining them outside.

"I miss Ron," Hermione said quietly before yawning.

"Sarah and I can keep watch," announced Harry. "You don't mind, do you Sarah?"

"No. I don't sleep much anyways," she shrugged.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, dousing the fire with her wand.

"Because in addition to being part seer, I'm also part vampire," she answered in a casual way. "Only I refuse to drink human blood. My choice is animal blood."

Hermione looked a bit green as she said good night, leaving Harry and Sarah on their own. Sarah sat down on the ground and began to whittle with her hunting dagger and a block of wood she had in her bag.

"Harry?" she suddenly asked. "What are you planning once you've destroyed the Horcruxes?"

"To kill him," Harry answered shortly, not even daring to use the name, in fear that they would be tracked down.

"Be sure to leave a few Death Eaters for me, wont you? I have a bone to pick with them." Sarah clammed up after that before turning to her whittling.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Don't want to talk about it."

That ended that conversation.

"Harry look!" Sarah suddenly pointed at what looked like a silver deer. It took the two only a few seconds to realize that it was a Patronus. "I think it wants us to follow it…" Sarah grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and belte them around her waist before slipping her wand from its pouch and holding it at her side. "Come on, Harry!" she hissed quietly so not to wake up Hermione.

The two ran after the deer, Harry staying close on Sarah's heels as she leapt over fallen tree trunks and dodged branches. The deer finally stopped at a frozen over pond, where snow covered the ice.

Harry made a move to step onto it, but Sarah stopped him.

"No, let me. I'm lighter," she hissed before crawling onto her stomach and pushing herself onto the ice, using her arms and legs to get to the center. She pushed the snow away from the ice. "Harry, did you say that you were looking for a sword?"

"Yeah, Godric Gryphendor's sword," he answered.

"I think I found it," she called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Markings**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Tangled, or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sarah is a mysterious girl with a dangerous past, magic hair, and a heart set upon vengeance. What happens when her vast knowledge of the Dark Arts sends her on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Sarah is not a Mary Sue. Her flaws are: warped sense of humor (not evil), doesn't trust easily and hides things/ is secretive.**

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, go get Hermione," was all that Sarah said as she tangle her lower limbs into the ice cold water. Her legs were transforming into a stunning tail before Harry's eyes. She had him turn around so that she could take off her clothes and had left on a thin cotton undershirt and her black bra. She had quickly reassured Harry that because of her genealogy, she could withstand harsh temperatures. So Harry had reluctantly allowed for her to shatter the ice with a loud shriek before allowing for the transformation to occur.

"Got it," answered Harry, looking at his watch.

And without another word, Sarah slipped underwater, her colorful French braid showing Harry where she was underwater. He kept blasting back the ice, which seemed to grow thicker, until he knew that he would need help.

Suddenly another blast shattered the ice.

Only the blast didn't come from Harry.

He spun around, his wand in the fight position as he squinted to see who had aided him.

"Ron!" he shouted as his redheaded mate stumbled from the dense forest with his wand in hand. The two friends then noticed that Sarah had the sword and her head was above the water as she swam to the shore.

"I got it, Harry!" she cried as she handed the blade over to the black haired young man, who took it as Ron gaped at her tail, which was now morphing back into legs now that she was out of the water. The redhead quickly shedded his jacket and wrapped it around Sarah. "Thank you," was all that she said before hurriedly slipping back into her warm outfit. "So now you have the sword- now what?"

Ron was staring at Sarah as she addressed Harry. Finally as she was wrapping her scarf around her neck, he spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Ron as they trudged back towards the campsite.

"Sarah," she answere automatically, digging her gloves from her pocket and shaking them out. "Bit nippy out, isn't it?"

~oOo~

After Ron destroyed the Horcrux, Sarah led the two grining lads back to the campsite, where Hermione was waiting for them. When Hermione saw Ron, she flew at him and started scolding him loudly while Harry tried to separate the furious witch from the scared redhead.

Suddenly, Hermione was levitating at least six feet in the air as Semadar looked on with amusement.

"Hermione, can you settle your differences with Ron without harming him or am I going to need to keep you up there for a few hours?" threatened Sarah coolly, cocking an eyebrow at the trio, who were gaping at her. "What?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'll behave," gasped Hermione before Sarah lowered her carefully to the ground. Hermione then attacked Ron with a hug.

"I didn't say she couldn't show you affection," was all that Sarah said before vanishing into the tent.

A minute later, Harry entered the tent and saw that Sarah had released her hair from it's severe braid. At least forty five feet of perfect brown black curls covered her top bunk as she hummed a little ditty.

"My hair is magical," she informed Harry. "It can heal."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, who overhead this statement. Hermione held his hand as they sat in a loveseat.

Sarah took a deep breath before motioning for Ron to dim the lights with his illuminater. Once that was done, she began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the __clock reverse__,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine"  
_ As she sang, her hair began to glow, every streak in her hair shining out its full glory. When Sarah finished, the glowing died down.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron, bringing the lights back on with a flick of his illuminater.

"How long-" Hermione started, but Sarah cut her off.

"All my life- whenever I sing that particular enchantment, then my hair glows and heals," explained Sarah with a sad look on her face. "But I couldn't save my mother from meeting with death."

And with that, she curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep, with her long abundance of curls acting as a warm blanket.


End file.
